


The Gods Grudge

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Greek gods, One of Harry's parents is a god, harry raised at camp half blood, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was raised at Camp Half Blood, when his godly parent find out about the letter Harry decides he doesn't want to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I appreciate the acceptance letter and everything but I'm quite happy with my current education and home at Camp Half Blood. 

Despite what you may think my mother is very much alive, when she was attending Hogwarts she was being punished by King Zeus, so she had no memories of who she was and was forced to live a mortal life. 

She is disappointed in Dumbledore and does not wish for me to attend Hogwarts School while the old bastard is still alive. 

Sincerely 

Harry Potter

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I appreciate the acceptance letter and everything but I'm quite happy with my current education and home at Camp Half Blood. 

Despite what you may think my father is very much alive, when he was attending Hogwarts he was being punished by King Zeus, so he had no memories of who he was and was forced to live a mortal life. 

He is disappointed in Dumbledore and does not wish for me to attend Hogwarts School while the old bastard is still alive. 

Sincerely 

Harry Potter

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't say who was the god/goddess because I thought it would be fun for you guys to have a little think about it. 
> 
> If you have a suggestion to who it might be you can leave your theory in the comments.


End file.
